Forgotten Roses
by Ashlyn Darke
Summary: He sent her away to protect her and in doing so he sent her to her death. Now her angel haunts him. But his angel is haunted by her own past and fragments of a bloody world...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One:

**Lost Love**

* * *

Kaname handed the child over to the other, his eyes dark. Seiya nodded at the silent command and adjusted his hold, without waking the tiny girl. Seiren nodded her head and he blinked in return. The two never showed much emotion. Kissing her on the forehead, Kaname knew that it was for the best if she left and never knew anything about him. Seiya slid into the car and buckled in the girl.

With the click of the door the car began to drive away. Kaname followed it with his eyes until he could see it no more. "I love you, my dear girl. Goodbye."

* * *

He and Seiren returned to Ichijou Manor. They ignored the cries of the relieved maids and walked to their rooms. Kaname changed out of his bloody clothes and tossed them into the fireplace. Leaning against the window frame, he stared out at the night. Somewhere out there she was heading towards her new life, a life where he could only watch from the distance.

He ran an agitated hand through his hair. "It was for the best. You were meant to live in a world of light, something I could never give you," he murmured angrily. Composing himself he reached a hand out, placing it on the glass, "If we meet again, will you still have that special smile? The one meant only for me? Will you still love me? Knowing I am the darkness, and the darkness is of me, will you? Without knowing me, remembering me, will you still love me?" His eyes seemed to see something beyond the glass, beyond the scenery that was outside, visualizing the person in his thoughts.

* * *

Seiren stood outside her master's bedroom. The empty space where Seiya would normally stand made her feel alone. They had never needed words, but now the silence mocked her. For a moment she thought he was standing beside her, but when she turned there was nothing there. "I miss you Seiya…" she murmured, leaning into the wall.

* * *

Seiya watched the cars behind them, checking for followers. He had to always be alert. Looking in the rearview mirror, he watched the human driver's face for signs of betrayal. He ran a hand through his hair, mentally reminding himself to modify the man's memory.

It was his duty to his lord to protect the child. She was Seiren's duty, but it had been decided he would be the one to protect her. He had more experience. His lord had entrusted her life with him and he would not fail. She was their lady, and thus, more important than his own life.

Beside him, the girl turned in her sleep, fingers grasping his coat. He smiled inwardly. She reminded him of Seiren, who was but a year younger than him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

* * *

Kaname paced around his bedroom, adjusting his tie. It was almost time for the stupid ball, the Council was holding. Ichijou sat on the couch, reading a manga, whiling watching the pureblood's movements.

"Seiren," the girl appeared at his call, the door clicking shut a second later. "Seiya should have called by now." The girl nodded and vanished out the door.

In but a minute, she returned. Shakily she bowed, face white. "They are dead." Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her master's face. She immediately averted her eyes. He was her better; she was not permitted to witness his pain. Raising her voice so that Ichijou could now hear, she continued, "Seiya is dead. The car crashed in a three way accident, hit from both sides. Only the other drivers survived."

Tears streaked down her face, and she collapsed sobbing. Ichijou ran to her, alarmed. She pushed him away, continuing to rock back and forth on the floor, hugging herself.

Her lady was dead. She had failed her lineage. She had not protected the princess. She was a failure.

Her brother was dead. He had taught her everything. She wanted to deny it all, erase everything that had happened.

Kaname turned away from her. "Seiren, stay here, I can attend the party alone." Neither of the vampires noticed the subtle difference in his voice. It was filled with underlying ice, a subtle hint of what would come.

Ichijou reluctantly followed him out of the room, and they headed down stairs where the nobles would be unwittingly be offering condolences for more than the death's of his parents.

He entered the ballroom and every single occupant bowed. Only Ichijou remained standing, only a few feet behind him. Kaname nodded, acknowledging their gesture. They straightened, and he continued down the stairwell to walk among them.

"Kaname-sama, we offer our condolences. Haruka-sama and Juuri-sama were well loved."

"Arigato, Hamasaki. Your thoughts are appreciated." Kaname said. He held no emotion. With a nod, he excused himself from the noble, and walked out to the balcony. He wanted to destroy them all, but he could not. He had one last vow to fulfill, a vow he had made to Yuuki, to Juuri and Haruka. When it was done, he would rest again.

* * *

Seiren lay in the dark, tears drying on her face. Slowly she stood, and walked to his bedroom. Not bothering to change put of her dress, she collapsed on the bed, embracing one of the pillows.

A new pain hit her, as she acknowledged that she would never see them again. She would never feel the silent warmth that was him again. And worse she had failed her lady. She had failed Juuri-sama, Haruka-sama, and Kaname-sama. She had let the princess die. There was no way she could ever be forgiven for what she had done. She could never forgive herself.

A picture of her lady's small form came to mind. The way her lady always smiled, lighting up the room without even trying. Her lady had been love incarnate and she had failed her. Never again would she brush her mistress's hair or see that innocent smile.

_**Flashback**_

_Seiren watched her lady from the corner of the room. The little girl was humming happily as she colored on a piece of paper. Suddenly the little girl looked up._

"_Ne, Seiren?"_

"_Hai, Hime-sama?"_

"_Will we be like Seiya and Onii-sama?"_

"_Hai, I will protect you with my life, Hime-sama."_

"_Arigato!" The little girl replied smiling. Seiren wasn't sure if the younger girl knew what that meant, so she simply returned the smile. Suddenly the drawing was in front of her face. It was a picture of her and her lady._

_**End Flashback**_

Seiren let the last tear fall. She was meant to protect. So protect she would. She would protect the last of the Kuran line until she turned to dust. Seiya would want her to.

Kaname-sama was her master. She lived for nothing else now. Emotions were nonexistent. Nothing but her lord mattered. She would aid him in anyway he wished. She was his servant, his guard. Until dust she lived to serve.

* * *

Kaname removed his tie in the privacy of his rooms. "What uses have apologies? They are dead. She is dead. There is nothing worth living for. Only the vow. If it weren't for that I would join you my love," He murmured, gazing out the window, his eyes filled with hatred and pain.

Cracks spread across the window, like a spider's web. Behind him a vase shattered. The roses it had held flew into the air, scattering petals. He caught one and it died, faded petals falling to the ground. He flung away the dead stem. It was like everything else he touched. He had learned it in one life, and this life simply served to prove it further. Love was a useless thing.

**

* * *

**

That's it minna-san! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Strangers and Enemies**

**

* * *

**

Ten Years Later

* * *

Two teenagers stood outside a large iron gate, suitcases at their sides. The girl was petite with long, dark curls cascading down her back. The boy was tall for his age with silvery-blonde hair. Both wore sunglasses. He surveyed their surroundings as the car drove off.

"No reception," he said. The girl nodded looking around for some sign of life.

"Ne, do you thing they forgot we were coming, Seien?" the girl whispered.

"Hn," he shrugged. Stepping forward, he looked for an intercom. There wasn't one. He pushed on the gate, it swung open. When nothing happened he turned back to the girl, and grabbed the handles on the suitcases, leaving nothing for her to carry.

"Seien! I can carry some too!" He didn't listen, so she followed him, muttering about how some people should lighten up. They came to the end of the road in minutes. A giant stone staircase loomed before them. "They want us to climb that!?" she cried. Her companion made no response. So they became climbing.

Half way up, the girl was exhausted. "Seien, I can't go on. Let me rest and I'll follow soon." Seien raised an eyebrow as she collapsed on the stair, but turned around and continued walking up. And she had wanted to carry the suitcases…

She turned her head on the cool stair, enjoying the feel on her hot skin. All of a sudden she was being lifted into the air. "NANI?" Seien was back, and he turned with her in his arms, proceeding to walk up the stairs. "Seien! Seien, put me down!"

"Sakura, we have an appointment to keep and the luggage is already at the top." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and decided not to argue. Most people didn't argue with Seien. It just wasn't done.

* * *

The day class president and vice president walked out of the main building. The new students hadn't arrived yet. The school year had only started a week ago. It was weird that they were getting transfers anyway, and scholarship students at that! But the two had promised Chairman Kurosu that they would watch over the new students, and help them get settled. Now it was just a matter of finding them.

They decided to head over to the entrance stair. Before they reached it they saw the suitcases inside the gate, and the gate ajar. Pushing it open further, they were greeted with quite the sight.

A blonde haired man was holding a girl in his arms, like he was about to carry her over the doorstep of their new home. The two simply stared at the oddity before them. The girl twisted in his arms, and he let go of her, allowing her to land gracefully in a curtsy on the top step.

Unabashed at how they had been seen, they took off their sunglasses, and bowed as one. "Gomen nasai, we're the transfer students. I'm Sakura," the dark haired girl said with wink, and a laugh. The president blushed. She was beautiful, as beautiful as his Ruka, perhaps more.

"Seien," the silver haired man replied, his gaze cool. The female vice president almost swooned at his simple answer. The transfers were gorgeous, their looks rivaling those of the night class, and they were going to be in the _day_ class. The president and vice president couldn't believe their luck. They would have the advantage over the rest of their classmates when it came to befriending the stunning pair.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Sakura, Seien. If you follow us we'll take you to Headmaster Kurosu's office, where your paperwork and uniforms are waiting," the president said, adjusting his glasses. The two nodded, and put on their sunglasses again. Seien grabbed the luggage, and they followed their guides into the school.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Seien-kun, Sakura-chan!" The man behind the desk cried, leaping up at their entrance. All four sweat-dropped. "Welcome to Cross Academy, how do you like it so far, hmm?" he continued.

"It's very scenic, and everyone has been kind to us," Sakura replied bowing. The two pushed their sunglasses unto their heads, so as not to seem rude.

"I'm glad! Now we have your uniforms all ready over here! They should fit." He held out two, black uniforms which Sakura took. "You two will be in the day class. Here are your classes, schedules, and student IDs. All day class students have a curfew at six, when the night class begins. Oh, and what are your last names? They weren't written on you're forms."

It was Seien who replied, "Wakahisa." _Forever young_.

Sakura simply nodded her head in agreement. "You're siblings?" the chairman asked, surprised.

"Off course! Onii-san and I have been together since the beginning!" Sakura said, laughing at their surprised faces. "Ne, don't we look like siblings?" she pouted. All three sweat-dropped before nodding.

* * *

Sakura spun in front of the mirror in her room. The red bow around her neck was tied loosely, in contrast with the black and white that was the rest of the uniform. It fit her perfectly, showing off her delicate waist and curves. She couldn't wait to see Seien in his.

Hers just needed something more. She didn't have a roommate, so her luggage sat on the extra bed. Reaching into the open one she pulled out a thick crimson ribbon. This, she tied in her hair, making a large, perfectly angled bow. Though it didn't hold back her shaggy bangs, it looked great with her spiraling curls.

Grabbing her schedule, notebook, and pencil, she walked put the door. The greeters and Seien were waiting for her. The uniform looked great on him.

"Sakura-san looks beautiful!" Emiri said, smiling. Ryuusei nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Does it, Onii-san?" she asked coyly, spinning.

He nodded. "Of course, Kura-chan," he murmured in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled; he was more relaxed, now that he'd gotten a good look at where they were. The four headed to class.

* * *

"Minna-san, I would like to introduce your newest classmates, Sakura and Seien Wakahisa. Please assist them in any way possible while they get settled in here at Cross Academy," the teacher finished. He nodded to the two students.

Seien stepped forward, "Konnichiwa, I'm Seien. I'm sure we will enjoy studying with you all." Three girls in the back of the classroom swooned, as his lips turned up in a small smile.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm Sakura and happy to be here. I hope we'll be friends," she said, smiling. Everyone blinked in surprise, before smiling back. The beautiful pair was definitely more approachable than the aloof night class.

* * *

By the end of the day the transfer had become the most popular students in the day class. Sakura skipped out of the classroom, Emiri at her side. The two were surrounded by their classmates.

"Ne, Sakura-san, where did you and Seien live before this?"

"Seien and I lived in Tokyo, in one of the orphanages there. But now that Onii-san is old enough we're looking for an apartment in the town near here. So we have a place to stay over summer break." Instantly Emiri hugged her.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-san, we didn't know," Emiri said.

"Eto, it's alright minna. Me and Onii-san are fine. We have each other, and now we have you!" Sakura replied. They dropped the topic as Seien walked up, wrapping an arm around her. His newly found fan girls sighed at how picturesque it was.

"Look at the time! The night class is about to come out!" one of the girls cried, pointing to her watch. They began to head towards the moon dorm. But Seien and Sakura didn't follow.

"You have to see them, Sakura-san! They're gorgeous!"

"Kura-chan and I have to unpack, gomen," Seien said. The others nodded, heading off to catch a glimpse of the elites.

Sakura turned in her brother's embrace, "Do you think they are what I think they are?"

"Perhaps," he said with a smile. "But we won't be going near them, Kura-chan." His tone was of stone. Not that it mattered; Sakura would never disobey him when it came down to things that mattered. He was always looking out for her.

They were intertwined, and lived as one. Since the beginning they had been together and that was how it was. They never left each other behind. When one had been given the offer of adoption, they refused. Because without the other…they were lonely. She was sister, he was brother and that is how it was. If the night class was a threat to that…than they would fight that danger together.

* * *

**That's it minna-san! Please review! O_o ...... Or I don't update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Past Paths**

**

* * *

**

Ten Years Ago

Two children lay at the mouth of the alleyway. They wore dark coats that were tattered and singed. The boy looked several years older than the girl he held in his arms protectively. His dark, silver hair hung in his face, but hardly concealed the gash on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and his body tensed, wary of his surroundings. He relaxed just as quickly, sensing no imminent danger.

Then he looked at the girl in his arms, checking her over for injury. She was pale and very unconscious, a sinister bruise above her temple. How had she gotten that? He pulled her closer, and winced at a slight pain in his face. Reaching a hand up, he traced the gash with his fingers, causing more pain to shoot through his skull. How had he gotten the cut? Closing his eyes he searched his mind and came up blank. He could remember nothing. Not even his name.

But the girl in front of him, she was special. He knew that. His very blood seemed to scream she was important to him. Carefully he checked her pulse. Her skin was clammy. Alarmed he gently pushed her off his lap so that she rested beside him on the sidewalk. Then he stood, and bent down, picking up her light form. Holding her close he looked around. She had to be taken care of.

Striding forward, he walked to the small bookstore as it seemed to be the most welcoming. Shifting her to one arm for a second he opened the door, and a bell chimed overhead. The man behind the counter took one look at them, and dialed for an ambulance.

Hours later, he was bandaged up and at her bedside. He had refused to answer their questions. His fingers intertwined with hers on the sheets. "Se..ien…Onii-sa…" Her fingers curled in his as she murmured the words, seeking comfort which he returned without hesitation. In the back of his head a thread snapped.

She was his sister. The name seemed so familiar to him…Seien. And then it hit him, he was Seien. But who was she? He looked at her face, cheeks tinted pink with rose colored lips. Her dark hair fanned out on the pillow. She was like a flower in the spring. Like Sakura…she was Sakura.

He turned to the nurse and police officer who were monitoring them. "I'm Seien. She is Sakura. We are siblings. We have no family other than each other." Somehow he knew this was true. He and his sister had no other relations. It was just them and that was all they needed.

Sakura woke up a few hours later. He had moved, so that he was sitting beside her on the bed, still holding her hand. Her eyes opened slowly, and took in the room, the nurse, the monitors, and everything it held before coming to rest on Seien. Her eyes were filled with confusion, panic. She closed them tight, as if to shut out it all.

Gripping his hand tighter she sat up, wincing, before looking him in the face again and whispering, "Who am I?"

"Sakura." He replied. She didn't nod or smile, she simply lost herself in thought, in a name she couldn't remember.

"Sakura," she whispered rolling the name in her mouth, it seemed to fit. "Who are you? Am I…alone?" she said, a new panic filling her.

"I'm Seien. I'm your onii-san, Sakura-chan," he replied. "You'll never be alone, okay?" He finished in a rush, wanting to remove the hurt and fear from her eyes.

"Never?" She asked, needing to be reassured.

"Never, I'll always be with you," he said, smiling. It felt almost foreign to smile, but something about her, the happiness and adoration in her eyes as she looked at him, made him.

"Arigato, onii-sama…" She whispered. All fear gone from her eyes, she crawled into his lap, and wrapped her arms around him. In that moment they became entwined, like two flowers desperately seeking support to find the sun. They would never be alone because they had each other.

The next day, the hospital released them. They were taken to an orphanage. It was small and cramped. They were different from the other children. They knew that instinctively. The excelled at everything they did, and didn't mind being orphaned. At first the others simply watched them from a distance, but soon they befriended the two, and slowly the orphanage became home. It would be their home for the next ten years.

It wasn't that people never tried to adopt them. They had even been put in foster care for awhile where many people had tried. Seien was quite and Sakura stuck with him, chatting and laughing. They attracted people to them like exotic plants. Somehow, though, they had always stopped the adoptions. Some people would only want Sakura, a delightful, pretty little girl or some just wanted Seien, a strong, quiet boy. The siblings wouldn't have that. They sent others to the homes they had turned down.

Seien insisted that Sakura study both martial arts and books. The two were at the top of their class, and though Seien was several years older, they were always in the same class.

But even though it had become their home, the two knew they would have to leave the orphanage. They had a different fate, one that the other children could never have.

Their studies had helped them greatly, and now that Seien was eighteen they had decided to leave the orphanage. When they had gotten scholarships to the academy, which boarded, it had been decided they would attend, and find a small apartment for when they had holidays. They would have a home, where no one would try to separate them, and they could live without the danger of being disturbed by those who recognized them for what they were.

Seien smiled as he thought it all over. They had found acceptance here. Sakura was happy, he was happy. It felt right to be here, and yet there was something that was off about it. He was sure the night class had something to do with it, something that would affect them and the happy life they had built. He took a blade from his uniform pocket, a blade Sakura would kill him for having, and threw it at the wall. With a thud, it found its mark. The school's emblem, a rose ensnared in crossing vines.

Tugging it free of the wall, he put it in its sheath and then in the drawer beside his bed. He would have to look into the night class, and their purpose. Perhaps he would pay the moon dorms a visit.

**

* * *

**

That's it minna-san! Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four:

**Stone Chessboard**

* * *

Kuran Kaname lay on the fainting couch, to all appearances: asleep. One hand rested in his hair, the other dangling over the edge, his face a mask of tranquility. Seiren knew better than others. Her master was very alert, and his thoughts far from tranquil. The Council had been insisting he find a mate soon and he was in the mood to destroy something.

Seiren wouldn't accept whoever they tried to marry him off to. She served one mistress and one alone. No one could replace Yuuki Kuran.

Of course, the Council wouldn't succeed. Her master was formidable, and the most powerful pureblood in history. Some might be unaware of that fact, but when he entered a room you could feel the silent power, like a coiled snake. Many of the vixens who wished to be his queen could barely refrain from quaking in fear before him. They were pitiful, power hungry creatures. The Council knew nothing of his former fiancée, the girl who would have been their queen. He turned on the couch, and looked at her. For the briefest moment she saw pain, pain that she could not protect him from. But in the next second it was gone, replaced by the cold look she had grown accustomed to, a look that she knew was in her own eyes. Because it was a pain they shared, the loss of the people they loved most and it had long hardened their minds to ice.

"Kaname-sama, class will be starting in an hour," she stated bowing. He nodded and sat up, swinging his legs to the floor before standing. He turned away from her, and walked to the window. Pulling aside the curtain ever so slightly, he let in a shaft of light, and rested his hand against the glass.

Dismissed, Seiren vanished from sight.

After a moment, he abandoned the window. Expressionless, he entered his bedroom and slipped into the ivory uniform of the Night Class. Buttoning up the shirt, he slipped on the red tie, going through the motions of dressing like a well oiled machine, his mind elsewhere.

Entering his study he stared at the chessboard that sat upon the ebony desk. Black and white pieces strategically faced each other in a silent war. Only one piece was missing from the set, the white queen.

Oh, what a surprise the black king would get when he awoke to find that what he longed for was long gone.

He glanced up at the portrait that hung above his desk. It drew one's eyes to it and made you wish to stare at the persons within it for hours. The Night Class had learned not to comment on it in his presence long ago. Of course, the assumed it was Haruka and Juuri Kuran who resided within the gold frame.

Within the frame an ethereal young woman sat upon a velvet couch, gazing out into the study as if she could see who resided in it. She wore an elegant gown of deepest sapphire edged in ebony lace. It exposed her creamy shoulders and neck and yet she looked innocent. Dark hair fell unrestrained to her waist and it made her pale skin look all the more delicate, giving her a fragile look. But it was her face which called to him. Kissable pink lips made it look as though she were about to smile and her eyes, their innocent crimson depths haunted him. His likeness stood behind her, one hand resting on the lady's shoulder in a possessive manor. Her hands held a rose and her only piece of jewelry, a diamond ring, was clearly exposed to the viewer.

It had been painted long ago, when the Kuran princess had still been alive. This is what the painter had pictured when asked to paint a futuristic portrait of the affianced children.

It would have been more appropriate to paint a grave. For his folly the man had paid.

Someone else would wear that ring.

He already knew who he would marry should it come to having to put on such a charade. He had sensed Seiren's anger over the letters. He knew too that she would approve of his decision. After all, it was not her place to disagree. It was too bad Shizuka had vanished or he would have used her, as they both shared a common purpose, but the Shirabuki girl would have to do. He could use the alliance of their households to his advantage.

Grasping his textbooks, he walked slowly out of his suite and down the hall to the common room where the children of the nobles waited, like dogs, ridiculously loyal to their master. They were willing to die for him. They too, would be of use to him. They bowed as one when he entered. At least they kept up some semblance of the old ways, unlike the elders who believed they controlled him.

Descending the stairwell he passed by them and through the open doors. The screams of the Day Class could easily be heard even as far back as the Moon Dorm was from the main campus. He walked slowly, wishing to avoid their incessant screaming. They passed by the gatekeeper who flipped the mechanism that opened the gates to the rest of the campus and the screaming mortals.

Kuran Kaname was in mood to deal with the brainless twits. Glancing up, he glared. Even Kiryu Zero's frosty gaze could not match the look in the eyes of the pureblood. It was a souless gaze, ruby depths cold with power and malice. Their eyes widened and they stepped back into neat rows, dead silent. The Night Class silently walked passed them, not glancing at the humans for fear of angering their lord.

He sat in his usual place on the windowsill. The curtains were drawn to protect his sensitive eyes from the moon's light. For the nobles' sake all other curtains were open. He paid no attention to the lesson, merely gazing at the book in his hands deep in thought. He had long since memorized its pages.

That was when he sensed it. They were being watched and not by the hunter boy. Glancing up he looked over at Seiren. She told him with her eyes that she sensed the same thing he did. With a nod, she vanished.

* * *

Seiren flew from the classroom and out an open window in the hallway landing gracefully on a branch before taking off into the trees. The presence seemed vaguely familiar. It was probably one of the Council's dogs. They were not permitted on the Academy's grounds. She was free to kill them.

* * *

Kaname glanced out the window. Seiren had given chase. She would ensure that it was taken care of, and report back to him on what she had found. None would get in his way. The pieces were set in place and ready to move.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading minna-san! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five:

Watchers

* * *

Seiren raced through the trees, following the presence that had been watching the night class. Whoever it was, was clearly trained as she was. They left the ground and she followed, the foliage making it increasingly difficult to remain silent. Her prey seemed to find it no different then the ground, her vampire hearing could only pick up the normal rustling of the leaves throughout the wood. Mentally she snarled in annoyance before increasing the pace. She was pushing her limit to keep up with her opponent. Pulling herself back to the task at hand, she realized where they were headed. The sun dorms.

Just as they neared the edge, Seiren faltered. The presence had vanished. She could no longer sense the other vampire. Perching on a branch, she searched the forest before looking towards the sun dorms. A day class boy stood there staring at one of the lit windows in the girls' dorm. Then he turned and the moon illuminated his face as he stared into the woods, directly at her, his eyes calculating. He knew she was there. His hair glinted silver, and for a moment she was staring at Seiya.

"_Onii-san, what are you looking at?" The silver-haired boy turned to face his sister, lilac eyes connecting with hers._

"_Not looking, Seiren, watching, as is my duty," he said voice cool before returning to looking into the distance, at the grounds that surrounded the Kuran estate._

She blinked and the boy had vanished from his place and now stood at the entrance to the boy's side of the dorm. As he turned to enter she could have sworn she saw his lip curve into a smile, "Too slow."

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed brushing her hair. She smiled thinking about her amazing second day at the academy. It had been much like the first, but it was still wonderful. She and Seiya had never seemed to fit in exactly at the orphanage. It had been home, certainly, but one that changed, leaving them on edge. Here, they seemed to fit in. They were accepted.

Standing, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Dark, brown tresses fell to her waist, the loose curls straighter after her brushing. She would have to curl it all again soon. Thick lashes framed caramel eyes that seemed to have a red tint to them, making them glow. A thin gown of periwinkle blue fell to her knees, giving her an innocent appearance. Sometimes she wondered why she and Seien were so different. Maybe she looked like their father and he looked like her mother just as they had once imagined, a little dream family in a little dream house with a garden filled with flowers. Maybe they'd have that one day…

A tapping noise caused her to whip around. Eyes wide, she stared at the sight before her, surprised. Seien perched on the windowsill, watching her. He still wore most of his uniform, though the tie and jacket were gone and his shirt was half unbuttoned. His mussed hair gave him the look of a rogue straight from the pages of a fairytale, ready to make off with the princess.

Another tap on the window pulled her from her thoughts and she stepped to the window. Lifting a hand to the glass she tapped back. At his annoyed expression she unlatched the window. He pushed open, leaping to the floor, where he sat, watching her.

"Were you going to leave me there until I fell off?" he queried, raising an eyebrow.

"I doubt you'd fall off if I did," she replied eyes laughing. Seien smirked and stood. Grabbing her pillow he smacked her over the head. "Onii-san!" she glared, rubbing her head. Turning she sat on the bed. "So…"

"What?" he asked.

"I know you visited the Moon Dorm. Do we have to leave?" Sakura finished in a whisper, fiddling with the bedspread.

"Not yet. Something's going on over there. Until I found out exactly what it is, we avoid the night class. I don't want you near them or that place."

"Hai, Onii-san," she murmured, clearly still agitated.

He didn't want her to worry. "Sakura, if we don't get involved, it won't involve us, alright. We should be fine here." All he received was a nod. Hugging her, he turned, and vanished out the window.

Slowly she stood and closed the window, staring out at the grounds. His response was better than it could have been, she supposed. At least they could stay here for now. They could stay and have a normal life, where people didn't care if they were orphans and didn't notice how different they were from other humans.

Seien had made a set of rules at the orphanage.

Don't be the center of attention.

Don't do anything that wouldn't be considered normal.

Don't trust others.

Always be prepared to leave.

Though they had never had to leave the orphanage until now the last rule had kept them constantly on edge for the ten years they had spent there. It had become home, but it had been a home that was almost too fragile to trust. Now they were here and she had already broken three of the four. She wanted to stay, to have friends, to not worry.

But now…she shook herself. There was no use worrying about it. Closing the curtains, she grabbed her pillow off the floor and turned off the light.

* * *

Seien saw Sakura's curtains close, and knew the moment she had gone to sleep. He turned, darting through the trees. Frowning, he thought of his earlier slipup. He had been too careless and the consequences had almost led to discovery. She was interesting, the girl who had followed him, she alone had gotten close enough to see him in all his years of guarding his sibling. It was best that he hadn't told Sakura and worried her more.

He still didn't know what to think of what he had seen. The school was teaching others of their kind, beings who with a little work might uncover them. He wasn't sure what the consequences would be if they did, but he would need to find out. They were certainly a danger to Sakura, others like themselves always were.

With one last look to her window he retreated to his bedroom, to which the window was conveniently open.

**

* * *

**

That's it for now minna-san! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Bittersweet Dream**

* * *

Kaname relaxed on a bench in the night class's private garden, leaning against the tree it wrapped around. He could hear the day class screaming for Aidou and the others. Closing his eyes, he blocked out the noise and tried to calm himself. Slowly the screams disappeared into the back of his mind.

"_Onii-sama, Onii-sama, wakey-wakey On-ii-sa-ma. O-nii-sa-ma!" her small hands shook his shoulder._ Slowly he opened his eyes willing his dream to not end.

An angel leaned over him. It had been so long since he had seen her last, since he handed her to Death. Yet, here she was. She had aged, become a woman, though her eyes still spoke of innocence. Her long hair hung free to her waist, and he longed to run his fingers through it. She tilted her head to the side slightly, as if puzzled by him, her rosebud mouth quirked in smile. It was the same expression she'd worn often in childhood. She had returned to him.

"Konichiwa!" Her voice had not changed much either.

_Of course it wouldn't_, his mind whispered mockingly, _the dead don't change. She's an illusion._ His eyes darkened as reality returned to haunt his pleasant dream. He dared not blink for fear she'd vanish.

"Daijoubu?" her voice held a hint of worry. He reached out as if to touch her and her expression changed from worry to puzzlement as he froze, fingers millimeters from her cheek. "Nani?" she murmured looking into his eyes.

_Such beautiful eyes, it's as if his heart's blood had painted them, _dark_ with _pain_. Why are they so sad? _What he said next surprised her.

"You're dead," he murmured harshly, eyes hardening, and his body tensing. "You're dead." She had left him.

"Baka!" she admonished softly and then her arms were wrapped around him and she was holding him to her as if he were a child. Humming softly she began to stroke his head with one hand, running her fingers through his unruly hair. Her touch was feather light against his scalp. Hesitantly, he began to relax in her embrace allowing his eyes to drift shut and become lost in memory.

"_You mustn't cry!"_

_He turned to the doorway where she stood, rubbing the sleep from her beautiful eyes. "Yuuki," he stated in surprise. It was rare that she woke from her sleep without being made to do so, unless, of course, she'd had a nightmare. "I'm not crying," he said softly as she made her way towards him. She pulled herself up onto the couch beside him with a little difficulty. Then her arms were wrapped around him and she was stroking his head gently. "Good boy…good boy…good boy…Don't be lonely!" He gave into her embrace, closing his eyes as his beloved held him._

_She had always been able to see through him…_

Convinced he'd calmed she began to withdraw.

He felt her arms loosen and his eyes snapped open. She couldn't leave. _She's dead, she's already gone. _Before either could blink he was standing and holding her to him. He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't let her leave. She looked up at him confusion written across her face. Slowly he brought his hand up to brush her cheek, marveling at the feel of her skin, the warmth of it. Slowly his fingers moved to her hair, combing through the dark tresses absently as he held her.

They stood together, she relaxing against him, and he holding her, running his fingers through the soft tresses, for what seemed like hours before the chiming of the clock broke them apart.

"Sayonora."

Then she was gone. Kaname blinked, his eyes growing darker, before turning and walking out of the garden. Behind him a bush withered.

* * *

Seiren surveyed the mob of screaming students from her perch, a sturdy oak branch. Would he be here? Nearly every member of the day class came to see the night class walk to class. She looked for the tell-tale mob of silvery hair. Kiryuu-kun was of course there, glaring at the girls to keep them in line. On the other side the chairman was holding them back with a silver staff. But there was no other sign of the unnatural coloring.

Then he was there, standing arrogantly in the back as if he'd always been there. His hair was more golden in the sunlight. She leapt from her branch, landing gracefully beside him. He didn't turn his head to acknowledge her presence, though she knew that he knew she was there. He simply kept staring at the gate to the moon dorm.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"Seien, and you are?" he asked casually as if he were talking to an acquaintance.

"Seiren. What are you?"

"The same as you," he didn't take his eyes off the gate as he replied.

"Why are you here?"

"At this school or talking to you?"

"Both."

"Why are you?" he asked and this time he did turn. His face was a mask of marble, grim. But it was his eyes that called to her, their icy lilac tones assessing her. _Lilac eyes._

"I serve my lord." The answer was automatic.

"And I live to protect," he replied.

"_Ne, Seiya, what are we?"_

"_We are vampires; our line is bound to the Kuran line. It is our duty to serve our lords and ladies. We live to protect. I serve my lord. Until dust, it is my duty to do as he wishes and to protect his life even when the cost of doing so is my life." He glanced away from Kaname to look at her for a moment his icy, lilac eyes solemn before returning to watching the room._

"Until dust," she whispered. They looked so similar, this man and her brother, the mentor who had taught her everything she knew. They shared the same mannerisms. It was if fate had created this stranger to taunt her. _Your brother is dead. This man may look like him a little, act like him a little, but they could never be the same person. Your brother became dust long ago._

Seien gazed at the girl before him. Her hair was dark silver, the color his was naturally though it had been dyed blonde often to give it a semblance of normalcy. Her eyes were lilac nearly the same shade as his. _Lilac eyes._

"_Onii-san!" Lilac eyes were suddenly level with his as she pressed her forehead against his. "How long can I be with Hime?"_

"_Until dust." The child dashed back over to the cradle._

"_I promise to be with you until dust Hime!"_

"Until dust," he repeated, rolling the words around his mouth. He felt as if he said them often.

Seiren's eyes widened. "Onii..." the girl began.

* * *

**That's all for this moment everyone! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven:**

**Beautiful Nightmares**

* * *

Sakura clung to her pillow, fingers digging into the fabric as she sobbed. His eyes haunted her, those ruby eyes darkened with pain. What she wouldn't give to see his beautiful eyes fill with happiness. He had looked at her as if he was looking at his lover, as if she haunted him. She wished she had been his lover, the one to receive his kisses, to have experienced those happy memories that haunted his eyes.

A laugh tore from her throat. Why was she feeling this way? He was a stranger. He had held her, thinking she was someone else. But those arms, they had held her so tightly, so lovingly, and it had seemed so familiar. She hadn't wanted to leave that embrace, but it had been an embrace meant for someone else.

His lover had died. _That's good isn't it? It means you have a chance. _No, she couldn't think like that. It wasn't good to be jealous of the dead.

His eyes appeared before her. Those eyes had begged her to be real, begged her to be his dead lover, begged her not to disappear, but she had. She couldn't stay in that too familiar embrace, couldn't fall in love with those eyes that now haunted her, eyes that she felt she had always known.

_She leapt unto the wall. Seien couldn't have all the fun. Stepping off the wall she landed soundlessly in the garden below. Looking around she spotted a man. He was dressed in a white uniform and leaning against the tree that the bench encircled. Even from where she stood, she could tell that he was too relaxed to be awake._

_Walking forward until she stood before him, she stared. He was the most handsome being she had ever seen. He looked almost innocent as he slept. Dark lashes resting on pale cheeks and unruly hair falling onto his face. Somehow she knew he would look a lot less innocent when he awakened._

"_Koni-chiwa! Koni-chiwa, wakey-wakey! Ko-ni-chi-wa. Ko-ni-chi-wa!" She began to gently shake his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened and she watched as his expression change from one of sleepy happiness to one of slight amazement, puzzlement, and pained longing._

"_Konichiwa!" she repeated. Slowly his darkened and filled with sadness. "Daijoubu?" perhaps he would tell her what was wrong. "Nani?"she murmured looking into his eyes. _Such beautiful eyes, it's as if his heart's blood had painted them, _dark_ with _pain_. Why are they so sad?

"_You're dead…You're dead."_

_What did he mean 'you're dead'? Then realization hit. He was talking about someone else. He thought she was someone else, someone he had lost. She wanted to take his pain away, to comfort him._

"_Baka!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close so that his head rested on her chest and her chin rested on his head. Then she began running her fingers through his hair as she hummed to calm him. It was soft like silk. Slowly he relaxed and she began to let go. He was calm now; he probably wouldn't want her to hold him so intimately._

_Suddenly they were standing and her face was pressed against his chest as his arms held her tightly. He still thought she was someone else, the lover he had lost. Then his grip loosened slightly and she leaned back to gaze up at him. Slowly one of his arms let go of her waist and then he was stroking her cheek marveling at the fact that there was something there to touch. He had thought that she was an illusion. Slowly his hand moved to her hair, and then he was running his fingers through her hair as she had done to him. Relaxing, she allowed herself to lean into him, resting her head on his firm chest. It felt so wonderful to be held as he was holding her. It felt as if the world could fall to pieces but she'd be safe and sound, locked within this warm embrace and for a moment she forgot that they weren't strangers, and lost herself in a world where they were lovers embracing for eternity._

_Then the clock chimed and reality came back. She wasn't his lover. They were strangers and Seien would soon notice her absence. Turning she used her inhuman speed to jump and land on the other side of the wall._

_But she had seen the look in his eyes as she'd vanished. The pain had returned to those beautiful eyes. She took off running as the tears began to fall._

Why did it hurt so much to see him, to see those eyes fill with pain, to see them sad and filled with hatred?

Slowly her tears dried, and she drifted into dreams.

_He was sad again. He was sad because of her, because she wasn't allowed outside. She didn't know why she wasn't. "I'm alright. So don't wear such a scary expression, Kaname." She smiled. She had to show him that she was okay. That everything was fine._

_He smiled softly down at her. It was okay now. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him._

"_I'll always be by your side," he murmured so only she could hear._

* * *

"What did you say?" Seien looked down at the strange girl.

Behind them, the gates to the night dorm began to open. Seiren looked up to face his gaze. This man was not her brother. "Nothing," she stated coldly and turned. Before she walked away she whispered, "Don't touch the humans. Anyone caught drinking will face my Lord's wrath, and anyone found here masquerading as a human to get a drink will face the hunters."

Seien glanced at the students coming from the night dorm. At the head of the group was a tall male. His dark, unruly hair hung in his face, brushing his collar in the back. It didn't take away from his presence he was clearly one of pure linage, a ruler of their race. _No, he was the king. _Dark crimson eyes stared coldly at the humans, filled with malice. This was her lord. He looked at those eyes, only on one other had he ever seen such eyes. Sakura, Sakura had such ruby eyes when she wasn't masking her presence.

This lord was a match for even his lady. _His lady_, yes that was who Sakura was.

Of course that meant this lord would be able to sense them if he tried. It was wise to have Sakura stay away from the moon dorms. She would be far easier to detect than he, and she couldn't be discovered. She was the princess he was meant to protect until dust. His sister…

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Chasing Shadows**

* * *

Seien tossed in his sleep. Lilac eyes appeared before him. He knew her better than he knew any other and she knew him just the same. They were like their masters, bound to each other. He knew what she needed. Her thirst had begun, he could see it as the red began to fill her eyes, darkening the purple before it eliminated the color altogether. She would no longer be able to take energy from him like a child. Her fangs craved the elixir that was the energy source of their kind. It was his duty to sate her thirst.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her away from the party and through the darkened hallways to his room. Undoing his tie, he through it aside and unbuttoned his ivory shirt, allowing his dark coat to slip from his shoulders and unto the carpet. Kicking off his shoes, he gazed at her.

She was shaking, unfamiliar with the feeling inside her. "Sei…," she gasped her fingers digging into her arms as she tried to gain control of it.

"Hush," he murmured soothingly as he removed her shoes. Pulling her hands away from her arms he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

Then her instincts kicked in and she allowed herself to penetrate his neck, drinking the nectar that flowed just below the surface of his skin. Soon he allowed his own thirst to take over, biting into her neck and they feasted together until their thirst was sated.

Silver hair mingled with his and it became impossible to tell where his hair ended and hers began. Their fingers were clasped together as they lay on his bed. Blood stained their lips and clothes. A few precious drops had even gotten unto the bed sheets.

Her beautiful lilac eyes slowly drifted shut as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her seven year old frame to his.

"Goodnight, Seiren," he murmured into her silver locks before falling asleep himself.

Seien awoke the silver haired child still appearing before his eyes, the shadow of a dream. She haunted the fragments of a past that he struggled to remember as the years wore on. He had never told Sakura of his nearly hopeless attempts to recall the past. She didn't seem to mind that they had no memories. He was enough for her she had always said. But he, he felt as if there was something in their past he needed to remember.

Sakura had always been in the fragments he had gathered over the years, but the silver haired girl from his dreams had appeared occasionally as well. They had shared a purpose, a bond of blood. Was he meant to protect her as well? Was she their sibling or a friend? Or perhaps, they had shared one of the older blood bonds… two halved of one soul…

She had not appeared for sometime. It had been several years since he had last dreamed of memories. _Lilac eyes._ The strange girl had had the same eyes, the same silver hair as the child in his dreams.

No, the two could not be the same. That woman had had no life in her eyes when she'd spoken to him. The girl in his dreams had been unable to master such a mask of indifference; she had held too much life to be able to do so properly.

Slowly he dressed and went to meet Sakura by the stairs. The other students were beginning to leave their rooms as well. She came soon after and they walked to class together. Oddly, she barely spoke a word to him, lost in her own thoughts. He soon followed suit.

After lunch they were in the same martial arts class for physical education. He watched his classmates until it was his turn. Then he faced their sensei across the mats placing his feet in position from memory.

_They were watching him. He moved through the exercises with ease, decapitating the Level E that had been given to them by the hunter's for training._

"_My turn!" the lilac eyed girl called. Then she was standing in front of him, her relaxed expression replaced with a cold mask. She had a lot to learn, but soon she would be capable of caring on the legacy of the Kageshi clan._

_Behind them their crimson eyed lord released the next one. He had long ago mastered the ability of controlling others with his thoughts. Others of pure linage, who were far older than he, took years to perfect such power. With their lord it took but seconds to master his power. He was the most powerful pureblood the world had ever been witness to, and it bowed to his power. None could best his lord. He, as the head of the Kageshi clan, acknowledged the true king of their race._

_Seiren was chasing the creature. The king's eyes glowed and it turned in fear to face its small attacker, a mere puppet as their lord controlled it. Then it became her opponent instead of her prey. Within minutes the girl had severed its head from its shoulders obtaining a scratch on her cheek in the process. Too slow, she needed to improve her speed if she was to properly protect their lady._

"_Seiya," his lord called. He knew what the pureblood was about to do._

"_Seiren, prepare yourself," as he said so their lord released his hold on the Level Es._

"_Kill them," commanded the pureblood._

He snapped back to reality as the fight commenced and he forced himself to not seem too practiced in the movements and not to move too fast. By the time the fight had ended –in a draw- both had broken into a sweat. The brief daydream had begun to fade from his mind. The only thing he could remember was the silver haired girl ready to battle beside him as the dark haired boy looked on.

He needed to know who she was. He needed to see if the girl who had claimed to live for her master had anything to do with their past.

"_If you are to win a war you must know every aspect of the game. You must know everything about yourself just as you must know everything about your opponents. Otherwise, you are merely fighting blind."_ An unfamiliar voice whispered in his mind.

He would not fight blindly.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window at the moon. It had been a week. A week since the garden and his eyes still followed her. _Kaname's eyes…_ Memories floated before her eyes, blurred and broken. Were these memories even hers? She felt like she was forgetting things and becoming lost in world covered in blood and filled with images of a love that belonged to another. Were these fairy worlds created by her sick imagination? Even now, the words faded from her mind to be replaced with images.

_His face, years younger, facing her as they lay beneath the blankets, sharing the same pillow._

Blood covered walls and razor teeth prepared to eat her.

_His eyes warm with love, looking down into hers as they waltzed together before the fire._

Eyes staring back at her with malice, one ruby, and one sapphire.

_His shirt slightly wrinkled from their games as she drifted to sleep in his embrace._

The blood covered monster staring at her, grinning, its fangs dripping with the blood of what she knew were her loved ones. It was coming towards her, getting ready to stain its teeth with her blood. She cringed, and edged backward. She had to get away. Looking for an opening she darted past, it claws tearing her nightgown as she flew past it; running towards the one being she knew could protect her.

"ONII-SAMA! Tasukete!"

* * *

**Please note:**

**Kageshi: kage= shadow shi= death**

**Tasukete= help**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**In the Depths of the Dark Forest**

* * *

It was coming. The scary monster was going to eat her. She raced through the trees, red eyes seeming to watch her from every direction. Her feet pounded against the packed earth as she tried to outrun her hunter.

She needed to find him. Only he would be able to chase away the monsters, their hungry eyes always there watching her. Only he had ever been able to.

She stumbled and a branch tore through her nightgown cutting into her flesh. It smelled her blood and she could feel its desire to kill grow. Twenty feet became ten as she struggled to keep the distance between them, to keep herself from its snapping jaws.

Glancing back she shuddered as she saw its gruesome smile. Its unmatched eyes bored into hers filled with hunger and sadistic happiness. It was enjoying the chase.

* * *

Seiya sat up in bed, sweat clinging to his body. Terror filled him, though not his own. Images of blood soaked walls floated before his eyes, and Sakura's sweet voice echoed through his head. She was crying for someone.

"ONIISAMA!" the scream drove him from his bed and out the door. He missed the frightened look of his roommate staring after him and at the battered door that now hung half off its hinges.

He raced down the hall, past the common room and into the girls' dormitory. Her door was near the far end of the hall and the seconds it took to get there seemed to take far too long. Shoving the door open he was met with an empty room.

He had failed to protect her as he had promised.

The bed sheets had been flung across the room and feathers from a torn pillow lay everywhere. But none of those held his attention for very long. It was the open window that put him into overdrive as he leapt out of it. Following the scent that was uniquely hers.

He would kill whatever had thought to touch her.

* * *

The night class looked towards the window as a faint scream could be heard from the direction of the sun dorms. They looked towards their president for action. He was standing and looking towards the window. The seat next to him had already been vacated.

Seiren raced out of the building heading towards the vaguely familiar presence she felt. There were two of them. One she didn't recognize and another she did following the first.

Something was wrong. She had been feeling a prickling sensation for over an hour and then the scream had driven her from her seat. Her lord hadn't needed to command her; she had already been heading out the door.

Then it happened, the scent of blood hit the air. It was a small amount, but with it came the presence. A presence she had longed to feel again.

The one she needed to protect was in danger.

* * *

Kaname stared out the window, holding the curtains aside with one hand. Then it hit him, the scent of the one he longed for. Her blood called to him, and his eyes burned crimson as he realized the urgency in her call. She was calling to him. She needed him to save her.

He closed his eyes, his grip on the curtain tightening. It felt as it had long ago. The hour before news of her death had been brought. That feeling of uneasiness, longing, and the need to find her, he should have listened to it. She was dead now though, and no matter how many times he relived that feeling he could no longer leave to find her in hopes of coming to her aid. This scent of blood merely called to him because it had been a long time since he had smelled fresh blood of someone innocent to the world as this human clearly was.

His love was dead, he could not save her.

* * *

Seien's eyes widened as he smelled her blood. His eyes flashed red for a brief moment before he picked up his speed. He could sense nothing following her and it irked him. Whatever it was he would get rid of it. Nothing was allowed to touch his girl and live.

* * *

She was near; Seiren knew it without a doubt. She continued to run pushing her speed to its limits.

She would not fail again. She could not fail again. This was their most precious person, her lady. Anything that dared to cause her harm would be killed.

Then she caught the first glimpse of white through the trees. Her lady had curved away from her path and was heading slightly away from her, towards the entrance to the grounds.

* * *

Sakura was running out of strength. It was so close. She was going to be devoured. "Save me Onii-sama, please," she gasped tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly her ankle twisted, caught in a tree root, and then she was falling to the ground. It had caught up with her. She scrambled away from it, her back colliding with the tree. Blood dripped from its fangs unto her, and she could feel its hot, putrid breath on her skin. From its mouth appeared a tongue and it hungrily licked its lips.

Shutting her eyes she pressed herself against the tree as if hoping that it would give way and she would miraculously be further away from the creature. "Please, save me…"

* * *

Seiren burst out of the pushes to find the space devoid of an attacker. Her lady sat huddled against a tree, shrinking away from what was no longer there.

"Hime…" she murmured swiftly moving to her proper place, beside her mistress. Wine colored eyes opened slowly gazing back at her filled with fear induced tears. She could see the tracks of previous tears on her lady's cheeks. "It's okay now, Hime. Everything's okay. There's no need to be frightened," she said calmly hoping it would calm her princess. Slowly, she reached up hand to brush a strand of hair out of her mistress's face.

Then she was being thrown back by a strong force, crashing into a tree several yards away. She leapt to her feet, prepared to face the one who dared to come between her and her lady.

The sight that greeted her shocked her to the core.

Seiya stood there barefoot and dressed in white. His lilac eyes bore into hers, telling her that she had failed at her job. He would not allow her to protect the princess. She was not worthy.

One of his arms was wrapped around their lady's waist, holding her to him. They were unearthly in their white clothing as if the kamis had sent them to earth for a brief moment so that mortals could experience their beauty. She blinked and the picture vanished.

Falling to her knees she gazed at the place they had been. That was right, her lady had died long ago and so had he. They were gone. Standing, she slowly walked out of the forest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review! **


End file.
